This application includes a microfiche appendix for Appendices A-D. The microfiche appendix consists of eight microfiche slides and 694 frames.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transferring computer files electronically from one location to another, and more particularly to electronic transfer of computer files directly between two or more computers or computing devices.
2. Background of the Invention and Related Art
Expedited delivery of documents has for generations been of great concern to people and of great importance to their business interests. Methods of effecting expedited document delivery have progressed to include same day/next day physical delivery using international and domestic airways and roadways, as well as electronic delivery using interconnected networks of computers and telecommunications equipment, worldwide. Complex logistics systems have been erected by both government and commercial enterprises to effect relatively secure physical delivery of documents from the sender to the recipient. Examples include overnight express mail delivery offered by the U.S. Postal Service and express delivery service provided by private companies such as Federal Express, United Parcel Service, and DHL. Charges for delivery services rendered are typically on fixed fee basis (per delivery), with payment made at the time the service is performed, or made via a pre arranged account with the service provider or a third party credit provider (e.g. VISA or Master Card).
The complexity of these systems and the physical resources mobilized to support the expedited transfer service are relatively costly, with the costs being passed on to the service user. Extensive interconnected networks of computers and telecommunications equipment have been erected with the intent to lower the cost of communication, as well as to further expedite the transfer of information between sender and recipient. To an extent, the evolution from physical delivery to electronic delivery of documents has been successful as evidenced by the growth in the use of personal computers (PCS), the Internet and private intranets and extranets, albeit at the expense of the relative security of the document transfer. Examples of electronic transfer mechanisms in use across computer networks include electronic mail (e-mail) and file transfer protocol (FTP), both widely employed on the Internet. Examples of electronic transfer mechanisms in use across the public switched telephone network (PSTN) include facsimile transmissions, as well as file transfers using modems and various embodiments of computer programs enabling data communications between computers.
Hybrid systems are also employed to provide remote access to files stored on network servers. These hybrid systems typically employ specialized communications servers connected on a local area network and interconnected to a counterpart communications server on another local area network through a public network such as the Internet. Alternatively, a remote PC may be permitted to login to a communications server using a dial-up connection through the PSTN. Often referred to as xe2x80x9cvirtual private networksxe2x80x9d or VPNs, these hybrid systems typically employ encrypting techniques to create relatively secure data packets for transmission through client-server connections across public networks. An example of a VPN product is Alta Vista, a software product available from Digital Equipment Corporation.
The approaches, as embodied in the physical and the electronic document delivery systems in use today, exhibit a number of shortcomings. While being relatively secure, slower express mail and delivery services are more costly to the sender than more immediate delivery electronic alternatives. With electronic transfers across networks, a more immediate delivery of documents, data files, images, and drawings can be accomplished. However, these methods generally employ intermediary computers in the form of e-mail servers, FTP servers, or Web servers. These intermediary computers reduce the relative security and timeliness of the transfers effected because neither the sender nor the recipient controls the intermediary server. Moreover, the intermediary servers themselves require significant administration and usually require login procedures and passwords in an attempt to overcome security issues, albeit at the expense of user convenience and system complexity. Further, these intermediary computers represent concentrated points of possible failure, as well as communication xe2x80x9cbottlenecksxe2x80x9d that set capacity limits for the collective number and size of files transferred.
Examples of an approach employing e-mail servers are cc:Mail available from Lotus Development Company, and Microsoft Mail available from Microsoft Corporation. An example of a system employing FTP servers and Web servers for IP networks is Netscape Navigator available from Netscape Communications Corporation. Each of these systems requires intermediary computers that function as servers to store text messages or document files for later retrieval by the intended recipient. All of these systems require user login to a server and downloading of files. Thus, direct transfer of a specific file from a sending PC to a specific recipient at a receiving PC is not enabled by these systems, nor is the simultaneous exchange of files between multiple computers.
A variation of the e-mail concept is manifested in a recently introduced file transfer service called xe2x80x9ce-Parcelxe2x80x9d available over the Internet from Mitsubishi America. xe2x80x9ce-Parcelxe2x80x9d is a pay subscription service employing client-server connections through the Internet. A similar system called xe2x80x9cNetDoxxe2x80x9d is available from NetDox, Inc. Both of these products employ client software to provide automatic login to a mediating server that forwards a transferred file to a registered recipient when the recipient logs in to the mediating server. E-mail addresses are used to create unique identifiers for each registered user for file routing and billing purposes. However, direct transfer of a file from the sender to the recipient without login to the forwarding server is not possible in server-based mediated systems such as e-Parcel or NetDox. Another drawback of server-based systems is that they are capacity limited in terms of the number of file transmissions that can be processed simultaneously, and the magnitude of the files that can be collectively stored during any given time period. Server capacity must be increased proportionally, at significant cost, as the number of users and system use increases. Another limitation of store and forward (mediated transfer) servers is that concentration of transmitted files represents a system-level point of failure that increases both security and reliability risks.
In any document delivery system, physical or electronic, a manageable method of obtaining payment for the services rendered to the user is a critical element for success. In physical delivery systems for expedited service, payments are often made for charges to a billing account accumulated monthly, with the account numbers being recorded on an xe2x80x9cairbillxe2x80x9d that accompanies the document package. A record of the transaction must be captured, usually by a manual process, and entered into a computer accounting system. The United States Postal Service (USPS), as well as other national postal systems, have long offered mechanical postage meters for placing xe2x80x9cmetered stampsxe2x80x9d on envelopes to be sent through the mail. These mechanical postage meters must be taken by the user to a xe2x80x9cpost officexe2x80x9d to be reset. This enables a postal service to capture payment for future services to be delivered.
A variation of the traditional postal meter is a newer technology electronic postage meter offered by Pitney Bowes, Inc., called xe2x80x9cPERSONAL POST OFFICExe2x80x9d(copyright). The electronic postage meter can be reset over telephone lines with charges made to a Pitney Bowes xe2x80x9cPOSTAGE BY PHONExe2x80x9d(copyright) account. Pitney Bowes also offers a xe2x80x9cPost Office for the PCxe2x80x9d product that enables xe2x80x9cmeteredxe2x80x9d post marks to be printed onto envelopes using a personal computer printer. A peripheral device attached to the personal computer serves as the postage repository, with postage downloaded via modem over telephone lines.
Payment for the service provided by e-Parcel is via a prearranged flat rate monthly charge, with the charge being determined upon registration based upon projected use and transmission file size. An alternative payment plan, pay upon transfer service, has been advertised and charges a fee for each file sent through an e-Parcel server. Payment for the service provided by NetDox, Inc. is via NetDox server software licenses.
United Parcel Service, Inc. (UPS) has announced a mediated electronic document file delivery service based upon the NetDox product, and also based on another store and forward server based product called xe2x80x9cPostaxe2x80x9d, available from Tumbleweed Software, Inc. The UPS system is represented to be an electronic document delivery service for which the user establishes a billing account that will be charged for each document file sent through the UPS servers.
Facsimile transmissions across the PSTN, compliant with CCIPP Group 3 facsimile standards, are relatively direct, immediate, and secure from third party interception. However, facsimile transmissions can pose a multitude of transmission management and processing problems for both the sender and recipient. For facsimile transmissions, the xe2x80x9cservice providersxe2x80x9d are the local and long distance telephone companies that charge for the connect time required to send a fax.
Examples of devices using CCITT Group 3 facsimile transmission standards are widely deployed fax machines available from a multitude of manufacturers, such as Hewlett Packard Corporation and Panasonic Corporation. Additional examples of devices employing the Group 3 facsimile standard are the widely deployed PC fax modems available from manufacturers such as US Robotics Corporation. Both fax machines and fax modems communicate over the PSTN. An emerging technology is transmission of fax images over the Internet. While fax devices enable direct transmission of a specific document image from a sender to a specific recipient, the transmissions are not in the original file format of the document transmitted and typically suffer degraded visual quality. PC fax transmissions result in very large file sizes driving requirements for large storage capacity.
Unlike facsimile image transmissions, electronic file transfers across networks or through the PSTN using modems can render document files to the recipient in native format, whether text, graphics, drawings, video, or sound. Such files may contain large format drawings or large page count documents. Unlike e-mail with attachment files, electronic file transfers generally do not suffer problems with unpredictable delivery, third party mail server security, nor attachment file encoding compatibility. However, mediated file transfer using client/server communication across wide area networks typically requires login to a network server, and can pose security risks when access is permitted for remote users or an organizationally unrelated third party.
File transfers through the PSTN using modems and the prior communication architectures with accompanying computer programs usually require user attendance to effect the transfer between PCS. Alternatively, remote control of one PC from another PC with attendant security risks is allowed. Thus, all of the mechanisms in the prior art for effecting electronic file transfer, whether across the Internet, private intranets or extranets, or through the PSTN, require a multitude of process steps and a significant degree of user training.
An example of an approach designed to provide user access to document files across a network is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,057. This patent describes groupware, in which multiple users logged on to a network can interactively collaborate regarding various aspects of documents such as form and content. Typically, groupware suffers from its own complexity of use and does not enable direct transmission of a specific file from one PC to another PC, or a simultaneous exchange with multiple PCS.
Another example of an approach accomplishing file transfers directly from a sending PC to a receiving PC through the PSTN, and in some instances through the Internet, is a class of products described as xe2x80x9cremotewarexe2x80x9d. Within this category, specific products such as xe2x80x9cpcAnywherexe2x80x9d, available from Symantec Corporation, enable a user to login from one computer to another computer and effectively take control of the operation and stored files of the computer onto which login was accomplished. However, direct transfer of files without the third party security risk of login and control is not provided. Additionally, products such as xe2x80x9cDynaCommxe2x80x9d, available from FutureSoft Engineering, Inc., are designed to provide dial-up terminal access to servers and mainframe computers across the PSTN. Such products are also typically capable of direct PC to PC transfer of files, provided a PC operator is available and ready at both the sending and receiving PC to setup the parameters and conditions under which the transfer will be made.
Another example of an approach that enables transmission of a single file from one PC to another PC interconnected to a Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) network is a demonstration computer program called xe2x80x9cWormholexe2x80x9d, available over the Internet from Microsoft Corporation. The purpose of this freeware computer program is to demonstrate how a socket data structure functions under the Microsoft Windows operating system. This demonstration program is capable of sending only one file to only one PC at a manually entered IP address. No restrictions can be placed on when or where files can be transmitted, nor from whom they are received. Simultaneous exchange of files with more than one PC is not enabled nor suggested. Furthermore, no PSTN communication and no error checking or verification of the file transfer is provided. Moreover, no indication of where files originate from is provided. In addition, no communication or file controls are enabled. Also, it is not possible to request a file from a PC operating the Wormhole computer program, nor is any form of file transport security provided.
Another example of an approach that enables direct PC to PC communication through the PSTN, developed by the current applicant, is the AEGIS Document Imaging System (ADIS). In ADIS, document management and communication functions are integrated to provide a system for creating a virtual PC network interconnected through the PSTN. In addition to imaging capable PC equipment, ADIS requires specific communication hardware (e.g., SatisFAXtion 400 fax modem developed by Intel Corporation, available from Pure Data, Ltd., Ontario, Canada), and uses a file transfer mechanism built into the SatisFAXtion board controlled by the ADIS computer program. No capability for direct file transfer across the PSTN using widely deployed standard Hayes compatible data modems, or across a TCP/IP network, is included in ADIS. Moreover, file requests can be made from one ADIS station by another ADIS station, but file requests can not be restricted to a specific station.
Another drawback of these conventional systems is that polling of a remote computer, when such capability is present, occurs serially. Thus, a long time is required to receive many files from many different destinations, particularly if one of the destinations is busy, causing the polling computer to repeatedly attempt to contact the destination before ultimately timing out.
Another example of a known file transfer system is DropChute+, available from Hilgraeve, Inc. of Monroe Michigan. Drop Chute+ utilizes a single port, thus limiting communication to one other computer at one time. DropChute+ cannot communicate simultaneously (transfer files in parallel) with one or more other computers. Moreover, with DropChute+ all transfers and commands take place on a single port. If more than one event is to occur, all events are multiplexed through the single port. Furthermore, if a user wants to send a file to a group of destinations, there is simply no way to do it under DropChute+.
Thus, there is a need for a system to provide immediate and secure assured delivery of documents from sender to recipient which retains the positive aspects of the prior art, but does not suffer from its shortcomings.
In view of the foregoing, the present invention is directed to providing a communication system for effecting peer to peer electronic transfer of computer files between PCS across the Internet, private intranets and extranets, and the PSTN.
File transfers are via the Internet, private intranets or extranets, and the PSTN without login to the remote computer and without intermediate storage of the files on an intervening computer. The present invention enables simultaneous transfers and incorporates functions including certified return receipt for transported files, transport initiation directly from any companion application program, and mechanisms for effecting payment to a service provider for each transported file.
The present invention is further directed to providing a communication system that enables file transfers between PCS in native format without requiring encoding or conversion of the format of the files transmitted.
The present invention is further directed to providing a communication system that enables file transfers between PCS without a requirement for login to an intervening computer other than to establish a communications pathway.
The present invention is further directed to providing a communication system that enables file transfers between PCS without the necessity for an operator to be present at either the sending or receiving PC. Thus, it enables file transfers between PCS at a scheduled time predetermined by the sender.
According to an aspect of the invention, the invention is directed to a file transfer system for transferring files between a local computer and at least one destination computer selected from a list of destination computers. The transfer is across at least one communications pathway, including a computer network and a public switched telephone network. The file transfer system includes a file selector that selects at least one file stored on the local computer for transferring to the at least one destination computer(s); a destination selector that selects, from a list of the at least one remote computer(s), at least one destination computer to which the file will be transferred; a transmitter that transfers the selected file(s) to the destination computer(s) via the communications pathway without storing the selected file(s) on any intermediate computers; and a receiver that receives the transferred file(s).
According to another aspect of the file transfer system of the present invention, the transmitter also includes a compressor that compresses files prior to transmission. The receiver also includes a decompressor that decompresses all compressed files upon receipt. Preferably the compressor compresses every file prior to transmission. Alternatively, the compressor only compresses user selected files.
The transmitter also includes an encryptor that encrypts each file prior to transmission. The receiver also includes a decryptor that decrypts each file upon receipt. In such a file transfer system the encryptor encrypts every file prior to transmission.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment, the file transfer system of the invention also includes a credit sufficiency verifier that determines whether the local computer has sufficient credits to transfer each selected file. The credit sufficiency verifier allows the transmitter to operate only when sufficient credits are found. The sufficiency of credits is determined according to established transfer costs. Furthermore, the number of credits in the local machine is modified upon each successful file transfer by a corresponding transfer cost. A number of available credits for each local computer is displayed on the local computer.
The transmitter also includes an encryptor that encrypts selected files prior to transmission. The receiver also includes a decryptor that decrypts each encrypted file upon receipt, wherein dependent upon the policy of a service provider, the number of credits in the local machine may be modified at least one additional credit upon each successful file transfer employing encryption.
Additionally, the file transfer system can also include a credit purchaser that requests additional credits from an outside source in response to a user""s request, the outside source validating accounting information of the user and dispensing additional credits if the account information is validated.
According to a preferred embodiment, the file transfer system also includes a transmission error doctor that determines an amount of a file successfully transferred when the file being transferred has been interrupted during transmission. The transmission error doctor transmits the portion of the file not yet transferred when an error-free connection between the local computer and the destination computer is established, thereby resulting in the destination computer receiving the file without errors.
According to a preferred embodiment, the file transfer system also includes a scheduler that schedules a file transfer at a time selected by a local computer user, thereby permitting the file transfer to occur without the presence of the local computer user.
The receiver can also include a recorder that records attributes of all file transfers. In such systems, the recorder can also inform an independent certifying computer of attributes of the file transfer when the file transfer is successful. The recorder can also inform the local computer of attributes of the file transfer when the file transfer is successful. Dependent upon the policy of a service provider, the number of credits in the local machine may be modified at least one additional credit upon each notification of file transfer attributes.
The transmitter can simultaneously transfer files to multiple destination computers through separate and discrete connections to each destination computer. Similarly, the receiver can simultaneously receive file transfers from multiple transmitters. Furthermore, the local computer includes a receiver capable of simultaneously receiving file transfers from multiple transmitters. The transmitter is capable of simultaneously transferring files to multiple destination computers, such that the local computer can simultaneously exchange (send and receive) any number of files with multiple computers.
The receiver can also include a gate keeper that selectively and automatically accepts file transfers based upon the authenticated identity of a transmitting computer.
In certain preferred embodiments, the file transfer system includes an index generator that defines an index that can be requested by a remote computer via the communications pathway. The index includes at least one file of which the remote computer can request a copy via a file transfer. In such systems, the index can also include an associated remote computer which has exclusive access to the index.
In certain preferred embodiments, the file transfer via the communications pathway occurs without logging onto any intermediate store and forward computers and without logging onto the destination computer.
In preferred embodiments, the file transfer system may effect simultaneous transfer of files contained in specific destination linked directories at multiple remote computers by triggering file transfer initiation at the remote computers with a transfer request.
According to a preferred embodiment, criteria can be invoked in creating an index, including (a) location in file structure, (b) file type, (c) file date and time, (d) embedded serial number, and (e) destination authentication codes.
In a preferred embodiment each device includes at least a display monitor, a processor with memory, a file storage device, a keyboard, a pointing device, a communication interface, and graphically oriented (windows) operating system having drag and drop functionality. Each device operates a computer program for controlling system functions and a computer program for a windows operating environment. Each device is connected to the plurality of communication pathways, and generates a graphical user interface (GUI). Also utilized are a control module for controlling GUI functions and system communications; graphics modules that call or create display windows for indicating candidate files that can be transmitted (transmit windows), candidate personal computer destinations to which files can be transmitted (destination windows), and transmitted files that have been sent or received (event log window); and controls for initializing and invoking system operating criteria via dialog windows.
According to a preferred embodiment, a computer data signal embodied in a propagation medium is provided. The signal enables a variable number of data transfers and includes an initial connection source code segment and a data transfer source code segment. The initial connection source code segment establishes a connection between two devices via predetermined listening ports, with at least one predetermined listening port residing within each device. The initial connection source code segment also dynamically assigns a first data port within a first device, and transmits the address of the first data port to a remaining device via the predetermined listening ports.
The data transfer source code segment is for each of the variable number of data transfer operations. The data transfer source code segment dynamically assigns a second data port within the remaining device. The second data port corresponds to the first data port within the first device. The data transfer source code segment transfers data between the connected devices via the data ports so that the data is substantially simultaneously transferred between a variable number of devices via the dynamically assigned data ports. Each pair of first and second data ports is established in response to each listening port connection.
The initial connection source code segment may also exchange data transfer characteristics and authenticate the remaining device by verifying identifying information of the remaining device transmitted from the remaining device. Furthermore, the initial connection source code segment may include a selective acceptance source code segment that compares the remaining device""s identifying information with a list of destination identities stored in the first device and prohibits data transfers from devices not within the list of destination identities. In a preferred embodiment, each device substantially simultaneously sends and receives data to and from multiple devices.
The signal may also include a return receipt source code segment that generates and sends a return receipt. The return receipt typically includes point of origin, destination, and successful completion information, and is sent from the device that received the data transfer to the device that transferred the data upon successful completion of the data transfer.
The signal may also include a certifying source code segment that communicates with an independent certifying processor that verifies return receipts for point of origin, destination, and successful completion information. The independent certifying processor sends verification certification to the device that originated the data transfer upon successful completion of the data transfer. The return receipt source code segment also generates and sends a return receipt from the device that received the data transfer to the independent certifying processor upon successful completion of the data transfer.
Preferably socket data structures are dynamically managed and each data port is represented by a socket data structure. Further, each device may store the socket data structures in a linked list in order to manage the flow of data transfers. The linked list is traversed to enable substantially simultaneous data transfers.
The signal may also include a credit source code segment that maintains and monitors data transfer credits and detects each data transfer in order to deduct credit from a credit account after a successful data transfer. The data transfer is only permitted when the device initiating the transfer has sufficient credits.
According to a preferred embodiment, the data transfer occurs without logging onto any intermediate computers other than those establishing a communications pathway, without logging onto the destination computer, and without intermediate storage of transferred data on an intervening computer.
According to a preferred embodiment, a transmitting device includes an encrypting source code segment that encrypts selected data prior to transmission. Further, a receiving device includes a decrypting source code segment that decrypts each encrypted file upon receipt. Data transfer credits comprise a definite number of credits. The number of credits in the transmitting device is modified at least one additional credit upon each successful data transfer employing encryption.
The signal may also include a credit request source code segment that requests additional credits from an external credit processor in response to a request for additional credits from a device. The external credit processor validates account information of the requesting device and dispenses additional credits if the account information is validated.
The signal may also include an index source code segment that defines an index for request by remote devices via a connection. The index is associated with at least one destination and lists information representative of at least one file that the remote devices can request. Devices corresponding to the associated destination have exclusive access to the index. An index request source code segment may be provided that permits a requesting device to select a particular remote device to which a request for an index will be sent. The request is sent to the selected remote device. In response to the request, the remote device returns the index to the requesting device. Then, the requesting device stores the index in a storage device. An index transfer source code segment may also be provided that, in response to each file listed in the index being selected by the requesting device, permits the requesting device to request a copy of the selected file to be transferred from the remote device. The remote device transfers each file in response to the request.
The initial source code segment may also establish more than one connection, with each connection being between two devices via a different pair of listening ports. In this case, each device selects listening ports from a predetermined range of available ports.
Each device may also include a variable number of destination linked directories that are associated with another device. Each destination linked directory is a file storage area on the device. A destination linked directory management source code segment is then provided that detects storing of at least one data file in the destination linked directory and initiates a transfer of the detected data file to the associated device in response to the detection.
The signal may also include an active connection monitoring source code segment, a validating source code segment, and a monitoring source code segment. The active connection monitoring source code segment periodically determines whether each remote device in a list of at least one remote devices is currently actively connected to a communications pathway accessible to a local device. The validating source code segment validates each remote device in the list of at least one remote devices that is currently actively connected to the communications pathway accessible to the local device. The monitoring source code segment defers a file transfer to a time when the destination device becomes actively connected to the communications pathway accessible to the local device if the selected destination device is not currently actively connected to the communications pathway accessible to the local device.
The signal may also include a parallel polling source code segment that causes a local device to poll a directory on at least one of the remote devices. The directory is associated with an assigned destination. The local device requests all data within the directory to be transferred to the local device. Thus, multiple remote devices are substantially simultaneously polled and the data is transferred substantially simultaneously to the local device from all of the remote devices. Further, the data transfers to the assigned destination.
A file transfer method is provided that enables data transfers between a local device and at least one remote device. The method includes establishing a connection with the at least one remote device via preestablished listening ports that reside within each device. Furthermore, the method includes dynamically assigning a data port within the local device with each data port within each device enabling a data transfer; and transmitting the address of the data port to the remote device via the listening ports. The method enables transferring data between the connected devices via the data ports so that the data is substantially simultaneously transferred between multiple remote devices and the local device via the dynamically assigned data ports.
The method also includes, after establishing the initial connection, receiving data transfer characteristics and authenticating the remote device by verifying identifying information of the remote device. The identifying information is transmitted from the remote device. In addition there is a comparing of the remote device""s identifying information with a list of destination identities stored in the local device. Data transfers from devices not within the list of destination identities are prohibited. According to a preferred embodiment, the local device substantially simultaneously sends and receives data.
The method may also include generating and sending a return receipt, including point of origin, destination, and successful completion information, from a device that received a data transfer to a device that transferred data after successful completion of the data transfer. In addition, the method may further include communicating with an independent certifying processor that verifies return receipts for point of origin, destination, and successful completion information. The independent certifying processor sends a verification certification to a device that originated the data transfer upon successful completion of the data transfer. Thus, the device that received the data transfer generates and sends a return receipt to the independent certifying processor upon successful completion of the data transfer.
Preferably socket data structures are dynamically managed and each data port is represented by a socket data structure. Further, each device may store the socket data structures in a linked list in order to manage the flow of data transfers. The linked list is traversed to enable substantially simultaneous data transfers.
The method may also include requesting additional credits from an external credit processor in response to a request from a device for additional credits. In this case, the external credit processor validates account information of the requesting device and dispenses additional credits if the account information is validated.
The method may also include defining an index that can be requested by remote devices via the initial connection. The index includes at least one file that the remote computer can request a copy of via the data transfer, and an associated destination. The associated destination is a specific destination, and devices corresponding to the specific destination have exclusive access to the index. The associated destination may alternatively be a general destination, such that any remote device has access to the index.
A requesting device may be permitted to select the remote device where a request for an index will be sent. When the request is sent to the selected remote device, the remote device returns the index to the requesting device, and the requesting device stores the index in a storage device. When any file listed in the index is selected by the requesting device, the requesting device requests that a copy of the selected file be transferred from the remote device. In response to the request, the remote device transfers each file.
According to a preferred embodiment, each device may include a variable number of destination linked directories, each associated with another device. Each destination linked directory is a file storage area on the device or accessible to the device. In this case, the method also includes detecting storing of at least one data file in the destination linked directory and initiating a transfer of the detected data file to the associated device in response to the detection.
According to a preferred embodiment, the method also includes periodically determining whether each remote device in a list of at least one remote device is currently actively connected to a communications pathway accessible to a local device; validating each remote device in the list of at least one remote device that is currently actively connected to the communications pathway accessible to the local device. A file transfer is deferred to a time when the destination device becomes actively connected to the communications pathway accessible to the local device if the selected destination device is not currently actively connected to the communications pathway accessible to the local device.
According to a preferred embodiment, the method also includes polling a directory on at least one of the remote devices (the directory is associated with an assigned destination) and requesting all data within the directory to be transferred to a local device. Thus, multiple remote devices are substantially simultaneously polled and data is transferred substantially simultaneously to the local device from all of the multiple remote devices. Further, the data transfers to the assigned destination.
The established connection may include more than one connection, with each connection being between two devices via a different pair of listening ports. In this case, each device selects listening ports from a predetermined range of available ports.
Another file transfer method is provided that enables data transfer between a local device and at least one remote device. The method includes establishing a connection with the remote device via preestablished listening ports that reside within each device; receiving an address of a first data port from the remote device via the listening ports; dynamically assigning a corresponding second data port (corresponding to the first data port within the remote device) within the local device, each data port within each device enabling a data transfer; and transferring data between the connected devices via the data ports. Thus, the data is substantially simultaneously transferred to multiple remote devices via the dynamically assigned data ports. After establishing the connection, data transfer characteristics may be transmitted. Further each local device may substantially simultaneously send and receive data to and from multiple devices.
The method may also include generating and sending a return receipt, including point of origin, destination, and successful completion information, from a device that received a data transfer to a device that transferred data upon successful completion of the data transfer. In addition, the method may further include communicating with an independent certifying processor that verifies return receipts for point of origin, destination, and successful completion information. The independent certifying processor sends a verification certification to a device that originated the data transfer upon successful completion of the data transfer. Thus, the device that received the data transfer generates and sends a return receipt to the independent certifying processor upon successful completion of the data transfer.
Preferably socket data structures are dynamically managed and each data port is represented by a socket data structure. Further, each device may store the socket data structures in a linked list in order to manage the flow of data transfers. The linked list is traversed to enable substantially simultaneous data transfers.
The method may also include maintaining and monitoring data transfer credits and detecting each data transfer in order to debit a credit account after a successful data transfer. The data transfer is only permitted when the device initiating the transfer has sufficient credits.
The method may also include requesting additional credits from an external credit processor in response to a request from a device for additional credits. In this case, the external credit processor validates account information of the requesting device and dispenses additional credits if the account information is validated.
The method may also include defining an index that can be requested by remote devices via the initial connection. The index includes at least one file that the remote computer can request a copy of via the data transfer, and an associated destination. A requesting device may be permitted to select the remote device where a request for an index will be sent. When the request is sent to the selected remote device, the remote device returns the index to the requesting device, and the requesting device stores the index in a storage device. When any file listed in the index is selected by the requesting device, the requesting device requests that a copy of the selected file be transferred from the remote device. The remote device transfers each file in response to the request.
According to a preferred embodiment, each device may include a variable number of destination linked directories, each associated with another device. Each destination linked directory is a file storage area on the device or accessible by the device. In this case, the method also includes detecting storing of at least one data file in the destination linked directory and initiating a transfer of the detected data file to the associated device in response to the detection.
According to a preferred embodiment, the method also includes periodically determining whether each remote device in a list of at least one remote device is currently actively connected to a communications pathway accessible to a local device; and validating each remote device in the list of at least one remote devices that is currently actively connected to the communications pathway accessible to the local device. A file transfer is deferred to a time when the destination device becomes actively connected to the communications pathway accessible to the local device if the selected destination device is not currently actively connected to the communications pathway accessible to the local device.
According to a preferred embodiment, the method also includes polling a directory on at least one of the remote devices (the directory is associated with an assigned destination) and requesting all data within the directory to be transferred to a local device. Thus, multiple remote devices are substantially simultaneously polled, and data is transferred substantially simultaneously to the local device from all of the multiple remote devices. Further, the data transfers to the assigned destination.
A file transfer device is provided that transfers data with at least one remote device. The file transfer device includes at least one listening port through which a control connection is established with the remote device. The control connection is utilized to determine a remote data port for transferring data, each data port enabling a data transfer. At least one dynamically assigned data port is for data transfer with the remote data port, the data being substantially simultaneously transferred with multiple remote devices via the dynamically assigned data ports. The control connection may be further utilized to exchange data transfer characteristics. Further, each device may substantially simultaneously send and receive data to and from multiple devices.
The file transfer device may also include a return receipt system that generates and sends a return receipt. The return receipt typically includes point of origin, destination, and successful completion information, and is sent from the device that received the data transfer to the device that transferred the data upon successful completion of the data transfer.
The file transfer device may also include a certifying system that communicates with an independent certifying processor that verifies return receipts for point of origin, destination, and successful completion information. The independent certifying processor sends verification certification to the device that originated the data transfer upon successful completion of the data transfer. The return receipt system also generates and sends a return receipt from the device that received the data transfer to the independent certifying processor upon successful completion of the data transfer.
Preferably socket data structures are dynamically managed and each data port is represented by a socket data structure. Further, each device may store the socket data structures in a linked list in order to manage the flow of data transfers. The linked list is traversed to enable substantially simultaneous data transfers.
The file transfer device may also include a credit system that maintains and monitors data transfer credits and detects each data transfer in order to deduct credit from a credit account after a successful data transfer. The data transfer is only permitted when the device initiating the transfer has sufficient credits. The number of available credits for the device may be dynamically displayed on the device.
According to a preferred embodiment, a transmitting device includes an encrypting system that encrypts selected data prior to transmission. Further, a receiving device includes a decrypting system that decrypts each encrypted file upon receipt. Data transfer credits comprise a definite number of credits. The number of credits in the transmitting device is modified at least one additional credit upon each successful data transfer employing encryption.
The file transfer device may also include a credit request system that requests additional credits from an external credit processor in response to a request for additional credits from a device. The external credit processor validates account information of the requesting device and dispenses additional credits if the account information is validated.
The file transfer device may also include an index system that defines an index for request by remote devices via the connection. The index is associated with at least one destination and lists information representative of at least one file that the remote devices can request. Devices corresponding to the associated destination have exclusive access to the index. An index request system may be provided that permits a requesting device to select a particular remote device to which a request for an index will be sent. The request is sent to the selected remote device. In response to the request, the remote device returns the index to the requesting device. Then, the requesting device stores the index in a storage device. An index transfer system may also be provided that, in response to each file listed in the index being selected by the requesting device, permits the requesting device to request a copy of the selected file to be transferred from the remote device. The remote device transfers each file in response to the request.
Each device may also include a variable number of destination linked directories that are associated with another device. Each destination linked directory is a file storage area on the device or accessible to the device. A destination linked directory management system is then provided that detects storing of at least one data file in the destination linked directory and initiates a transfer of the detected data file to the associated device in response to the detection.
The file transfer device may also include a parallel polling system that causes a local device to poll a directory on at least one of the remote devices. The directory is associated with an assigned destination. The local device requests all data within the directory to be transferred to the local device. Thus, multiple remote devices are substantially simultaneously polled, and the data is transferred substantially simultaneously to the local device from all of the remote devices. Further, the data transfers to the assigned destination.
Another file transfer device is provided that transfers data with at least one remote device. The file transfer device includes at least one listening port that receives a control connection from the at least one remote device. The device also includes at least one dynamically assigned data port for data transfer with the remote device, each data port enabling a data transfer. The control connection is utilized to transmit the address of the at least one dynamically assigned data port. Thus, data may be substantially simultaneously transferred with multiple remote devices via the dynamically assigned data ports. The control connection may be further utilized to receive data transfer characteristics and authenticate the remote device by verifying the remote device""s identifying information. The identifying information is transmitted from the remote device. Each device may substantially simultaneously send and receive data.
The control connection may also include a selective acceptance system that compares the remote device""s identifying information with a list of destination identities stored in the first device and prohibits data transfers from devices not within the list of destination identities.
The file transfer device may also include a return receipt system that generates and sends a return receipt. The return receipt typically includes point of origin, destination, and successful completion information, and is sent from the device that received the data transfer to the device that transferred the data upon successful completion of the data transfer.
The file transfer device may also include a certifying system that communicates with an independent certifying processor that verifies return receipts for point of origin, destination, and successful completion information. The independent certifying processor sends verification certification to the device that originated the data transfer upon successful completion of the data transfer. The return receipt system also generates and sends a return receipt from the device that received the data transfer to the independent certifying processor upon successful completion of the data transfer.
Preferably socket data structures are dynamically managed and each data port is represented by a socket data structure. Further, each device may store the socket data structures in a linked list in order to manage the flow of data transfers. The linked list is traversed to enable substantially simultaneous data transfers.
The file transfer device may also include a credit request system that maintains and monitors data transfer credits, and detects each data transfer in order to debit a credit account after a successful data transfer. The data transfer is only permitted when the device initiating the transfer has sufficient credits. A number of available credits for the device may be dynamically displayed on the device.
According to a preferred embodiment, a transmitting device includes an encrypting system that encrypts selected data prior to transmission. Further, a receiving device includes a decrypting system that decrypts each encrypted file upon receipt. Data transfer credits comprise a definite number of credits. The number of credits in the transmitting device is modified at least one additional credit upon each successful data transfer employing encryption.
The file transfer device may also include a credit request system that requests additional credits from an external credit processor in response to a request for additional credits from a device. The external credit processor validates account information of the requesting device and dispenses additional credits if the account information is validated.
The file transfer device may also include an index system that defines an index for request by remote devices via a connection. The index is associated with at least one destination and lists information representative of at least one file that the remote devices can request. Devices corresponding to the associated destination have exclusive access to the index. An index request system may be provided that permits a requesting device to select a particular remote device to which a request for an index will be sent. The request is sent to the selected remote device. In response to the request, the remote device returns the index to the requesting device. Then, the requesting device stores the index in a storage device. An index transfer system may also be provided that, in response to each file listed in the index being selected by the requesting device, permits the requesting device to request a copy of the selected file to be transferred from the remote device. The remote device transfers each file in response to the request.
Each device may also include a variable number of destination linked directories that are associated with another device. Each destination linked directory is a file storage area on the device or accessible to the device. A destination linked directory management system is then provided that detects storing of at least one data file in the destination linked directory and initiates a transfer of the detected data file to the associated device in response to the detection.
The file transfer device may also include a parallel polling system that causes a local device to poll a directory on at least one of the remote devices. The directory is associated with an assigned destination. The local device requests all data within the directory to be transferred to the local device. Thus, multiple remote devices are substantially simultaneously polled, and the data is transferred substantially simultaneously to the local device from all of the remote devices. Further, the data transfers to the assigned destination.
The file transfer device may also include an active connection monitoring system that periodically determines whether each remote device in a list of at least one remote devices is currently actively connected to a communications pathway accessible to a local device; a validating system that validates each remote device in the list of at least one remote devices that is currently actively connected to the communications pathway accessible to the local device; and a monitoring system that defers a file transfer to a time when the destination device becomes actively connected to the communications pathway accessible to the local device if the selected destination device is not currently actively connected to the communications pathway accessible to the local device.
A data file delivery system is provided for delivering data files between a variable number of devices. The data file delivery system includes a variable number of peer systems. Each peer system has a connection negotiating system for opening at least one listening port for exchanging control data. Each peer also includes a data connection system for opening a variable number of data ports, each associated with a destination, for exchanging data files; a file selection system for selecting a variable number of data files residing on at least one peer system designated as a file source; and a destination selection system for selecting a variable number of destinations for receiving the selected data files. At least the file source has a transmitting system for storageless sending of the selected data files over a variable number of data communications pathways corresponding to the data ports. The destinations each have a receiving system for storageless receiving of the files sent via storageless sending. At least the file source or the destination has an initiating system for initiating operation of the transmitting system, via at least one communications negotiating pathway corresponding to the at least one listening port, from either the file source or the destination. Each file source is also a destination having a receiving system for storageless receiving of files sent via storageless sending by at least one other peer system acting as a subsequent file source at the same time that the transmitting system operates.
Each peer may also include a variable number of destination linked directories, each associated with another device. Each destination linked directory is a file storage area on the device or accessible to the device. Each peer may also include a destination linked directory management system for detecting storing of at least one data file in the corresponding file storage area and for controlling the initiating system to initiate operation of the transceiver system in response to the detection.
Each peer system may also include a return receipt system for generating and sending a return receipt including point of origin, destination, and successful completion information, from each destination peer system receiving the selected files to the file source peer system over the storageless communications pathway corresponding to the data ports upon successful completion of the storageless receiving of the selected files.
The system may also include a third party transaction certificate processor for examining and verifying return receipts for point of origin, destination, and successful completion information. The third party transaction certificate processor is also for sending verification certificate data files over a first additional storageless communications pathway corresponding to a first additional data port to the file source peer system upon successful completion of the storageless receiving of the selected files. The return receipt system generates and sends a return receipt from each destination peer system receiving the selected files to the third party transaction certificate processor over a second storageless communications pathway corresponding to a second additional data port upon successful completion of the storageless receiving of the selected files.
Each peer system may also include a file credit monitoring system for maintaining and monitoring file delivery credits. The file credit monitoring system detects each storageless sending of selected files and debits a credit account variable on an associated peer system in accordance with a function based on the storageless sending. The system may also include a credit processor for receiving credit requests and for incrementing a credit account variable on an associated one of the peer systems upon receipt of a credit request and successful comparison of the credit request against a credit authorization function. The file credit monitoring system generates and sends a credit request from one of the peer systems to the credit processor.
Each peer system may also include an index generating system for generating an index of files on a peer system; an index requesting system for requesting and retrieving an index of files from any one of the variable number of peer systems; a subset selecting system for selecting a subset of a variable number of files from the retrieved index of files from any of the variable number of peer systems; and a file subset requesting system for initiating operation of the transceiver system to transfer the subset from any one of the variable number of peer systems to the peer system.
Each peer system may also include a transceiver management system for managing substantially parallel and simultaneous operation of a variable number of transceiver systems for substantially parallel and simultaneous storageless sending and storageless receiving of the selected files over a plurality of communications pathways corresponding to a plurality of data ports.
The data transfer via the communications pathway occurs without logging onto any intermediate computers other than those needed to establish the communications pathway, without logging onto the destination computer, and without intermediate storage of transmitted files on an intervening computer. The connection with the destination via the data port is to a destination address received with the control data. According to a preferred embodiment, when a file is saved to a predetermined directory associated with a destination, the file is transferred to the destination.
Another file transfer system is provided for transferring files between at least one local computer and at least one remote computer selected from a list of at least one remote computers, across at least one communications pathway. The file transfer system includes a file selector that selects at least one file stored on the local computer for transferring to the at least one remote computer; a destination selector that selects, from the list of at least one remote computers, at least one remote computer designated as a destination computer to which the file will be transferred; a transmitter that transfers the selected file to the destination computer via the communications pathway without storing the selected file on any intermediate computers; and a receiver that receives the transferred file.
The system also includes an initial connection system that establishes a connection between the local computer and the destination computer via predetermined listening ports. At least one predetermined listening port resides within each computer. Data transfer characteristics are exchanged during the initial connection. The identities of the local and destination computer are authenticated by verifying each computer""s identifying information.
The system also includes a first allocator that dynamically assigns a first data port represented by a socket data structure within the destination computer; a first transmitter that transmits the address of the first data port to the local computer via the predetermined listening ports; a second allocator that dynamically assigns a second data port represented by a socket data structure within the local computer corresponding to the first data port within the destination computer, each pair of first and second data ports being dynamically assigned in response to each listening port connection; and a second transmitter that transfers data between the connected computers via the data ports. The data is substantially simultaneously transferred between a variable number of computers via the dynamically assigned data ports. Each computer is capable of substantially simultaneously sending and receiving data. Each computer dynamically manages socket data structures to enable substantially simultaneous data transfers.
The system also includes a generator that generates and sends a return receipt, including point of origin, destinations and successful completion information, from the computer that received the file transfer to the computer that transferred the file, and an independent certifying processor upon successful completion of the file transfer.
The system also includes a third transmitter that communicates with the independent certifying processor that verifies return receipts for point of origin, destination, and successful completion information. The independent certifying processor sends verification certification to the computer that originated the file transfer upon successful completion of the file transfer.
The system also includes a credit system that maintains and monitors file transfer credits and detects each file transfer in order to debit a credit account after a successful file transfer. The file transfer is only permitted when the computer initiating the transfer has sufficient credits.
The system also includes a credit request system that requests additional credits from an external credit processor in response to a request from a computer for additional credits. The external credit processor validates account information of the requesting computer and dispenses additional credits if the account information is validated.